Rescue Rampage
by Loliver9182
Summary: Based of Warriorcatgirl375. Three authors get sucked into the Smash World to help fight Tabuu and get home. Work in progress, accepting new authors.


Two boys lay on their beds, tapping at 3DS touchscreens and yelling excitedly. "BOOM!" the older of the two yelled, swinging his legs off his bed and grinning like mad at the younger boy. He looked about thirteen, with tortoiseshell glasses over his hazel eyes and brown hair dangling over his forehead. The younger one pouted and rolled onto his side to look at his brother. "How the hell did your Togekiss sweep half my team?" He had brownish-blonde hair and green eyes, and looked nothing like the boy sitting on the opposite bed.

The older boy rolled his eyes and flopped backwards, only to hiss and recoil as his head smacked off the windowsill. "Karma motherfucker." The ten-year-old laughed, as the older boy crumpled, melodramatically wailing. With a glare the older boy sat up. "How do you even know that word?"

"Christopher Mills."

"Ah. Do I need to beat him up?"

"No. I want to."

"Fair enough."

A pause.

"Can I hit him?"

"Pay me."

"My ass I'll pay you." The older boy snapped, snatching up his 3DS. The younger boy did as well, pouting. "Rematch, and this time I'll -"

The ten-year-old was cut short, as a swirl of light blue energy swallowed him and his brother whole, leaving behind two 3DS, lying on their owners' beds.

{-}

Rosalina lifted her wand, chanting in a language older than the stars themselves. A orb of blue energy grew inside the pentagram, each line inscribed with runes and sigils. The orb lifted up, and rotated gently inside the pentagram. Three figures grew inside the spinning orb of light, dropping to the floor as it split open. A Togekiss, Dragonite and Ninetales stood up, looking around inquisitively. The Togekiss wore tortoiseshell glasses over its hazel eyes. The Dragonite blinked its green eyes at the Togekiss and yelped in shock. "Oliver, you're a freaking Togekiss!" The Jubilee Pokémon yelped, and stared in shock. "Chris, not trying to alarm you or anything, but you. Are. A. Fucking. Dragonite!" the Dragonite gaped at the Togekiss, before looking down at himself. "Where are we? What's happened to me?" the Dragonite shouted, waving its stubby arms about, before promptly fainting.

"What am I doing here, and who are you?" The Ninetales asked, blinking in shock at the Dragonite lying on its stomach, and the Togekiss freaking out, flapping its wings and jumping on the spot.

Rosalina wisely chose that moment to intervene. "Loliver9182, ShadowUtopia and Turquoiseluv134, I have chosen you three to help us. You see, a great evil, much like the threat of Tabuu, has swept Smashworld and overwhelmed us. Everyone but I and the Smashers I was able to evacuate to the Comet Observatory are under the control of this force."

Loliver blinked. "What do you mean a threat _like _Tabuu?"

Rosalina sighed. "I mean, that the enemy behaves like him, but not exactly. Primids emerge from walls, robots and machinery turn against us and the Halberd has been taken over again. We do not know our enemies."

"But why are we Pokémon?" Turquoise asked, flicking one tail away from where it was dangling close to her face.

"Necessity. The Smashworld does... strange things to regular humans."

"Strange as in...?"

"Any ordinary human would gain the powers of a god, able to twist time and space, powerful enough to defeat an army of Tabuu with a single thought."

"Well, why didn't you just bring us here as humans then?"

"You could access unlimited power, true, but all power comes with a price. For humans, it is their morality. If you were to use that power, you would rip the universe apart trying to seize your goals. You could, of course, give up the power, but it is extremely hard to do. Imagine trying to give up all the money in the world, relinquishing power over the entire universe, having the most attractive person in the universe break up with you. It would be harder than all that rolled into one and magnified by Tabuu's power."

Loliver, Utopia and Turquoise blinked at Rosalina. The Mistress of the Stars shifted uncomfortably, imagining the thoughts in the youngsters' heads. Loliver shook his head, coming out of his trance. "So, changing us into a Pokémon would limit that power? I'm guessing that changing a human into a Pokémon would put a cap on the power."

Rosalina nodded. "That power is instead limited, used to fuel your moves. We need to move on, and I must teach you how to control your powers. Come, follow me."

With that, Rosalina walked out of the room, followed by three humans-turned-Pokémon, ready for the adventure that awaited.

{-}

"This is the training room." Rosalina said, as the door slid open. Loliver walked in, followed by Utopia and Turquoise. The Dragonite whistled. "Damn, this looks awesome!" Grinning, the Dragonite lifted off, flapping his wings gently to keep aloft. Loliver followed, gently spiralling higher than his brother, his wings barely moving.

Suddenly, Turquoise lashed one of her tails across Utopia's face, the sting echoing throughout his face. "Hey, what the hell was that for?" he demanded angrily, as Loliver tried to hold in his giggles.

"Three-way battle." Turquoise explained, blowing a Flamethrower at him. Utopia dodged, and came shooting down, an orange ball of energy sparking in his open mouth. Turquoise dived to one side as the Draco Meteor came flying at her. Utopia swerved in mid-air his mouth opening again as flames roared out of his mouth. Again, Turquoise dodged, but boulders glowing in a purple aura fell into her path and she looked up, a smaller rock crashing into her. Loliver swooped out of the sky on graceful wings, emitting an aura of blinding light as he dropped, before a wave of electricity flew from him and sparked towards his brother. Utopia dodged and moved up close to the Togekiss, electricity wrapping around his stubby fist as he slammed it into his brother's side. Eyes widening in pain, Loliver dropped and rolled to avoid the twin Flamethrowers sent his way. Turquoise fired a beam of pure light straight up, where it hit the roof and condensed into a ball of sunlight. Squinting, Utopia didn't see the rocks that knocked him backwards. Gritting his teeth, the Dragonite charged and swung his tail at Loliver, sending him spiralling away. Turquoise unleashed another jet of flame. Utopia dodged to one side, but a wave of psychic energy caught him and tossed him against a wall.

Turquoise was taken by surprise, but just managed a blast of sharp air that whistled past her. Up in the sky, Loliver spread his wings again, preparing another Air Slash. The Ninetales leaped to one side, focusing energy from the mini-sun she had created. Loliver was too focused on trying to knock her out of the fight to anticipate the blast of pure sunlight that Turquoise fired from her mouth. The Solarbeam knocked him down a bit, and she took the opportunity, lashing several of her nine tails around his wings, head feet and tugging, bringing the Togekiss down. Once on the floor, he attempted to fly back up, but Utopia opened his maw – so he hadn't been knocked out after she'd thrown him against a wall. Just faking, right, – and fired a Flamethrower at Loliver. Yelping, he dropped back to the floor as Utopia rose up on his wings, the ones that looked too small to support him. Loliver hopped around, throwing Ancient Powers, Thunder Waves and Air Slashes at her and Utopia respectively.

Loliver was panicking. Though he had a type advantage over both his enemies, he hadn't accounted for actually doing the fighting, usually watching from behind his screen and smashing them with Dazzling Gleam – wait, that was it! Stun them and hit them with an Ancient Power, that'll do it. Ducking under another Draco Meteor, he jumped and, aided by a flap of the wings, landed (albeit wobbly) behind Utopia. Turquoise instantly fired a Flamethrower, but a pile of rocks came to life and took the hit. Closing his eyes, Loliver fired a Dazzling Gleam, throwing his enemies back. The debris around him floated up and shot towards the dazed Dragonite and Ninetales, burying them. Loliver was just beginning to think he had won when cold pain erupted in the back of his head, and he blacked out.

Utopia was buried under the rocks, but he had a plan. Turquoise lay knocked out – the Ancient Power had done a fair amount of damage, and he'd Thunder Punched her into unconsciousness. Peeking out from a small gap in the rock, he watched Loliver rise up and float over to the pile to inspect it. Perfect. Carefully, Utopia dislodged the stones until there was a gap big enough for him to wriggle out of. Silently, he crept up behind his brother and Ice Fanged him in the back of the head. Loliver slumped forward, eyes rolling in his head.

{-}

Not long after Loliver and Turquoise had woken up and eaten some Oran berries, they made their way to the part of the Observatory between the Terrace and the Library, where Rosalina normally was in Mario Galaxy. When they got there, they found the few remaining smashers. It was a sorry sight. Out of the forty-two smashers (forty-three if you counted Popo and Nana separately), only five remained. Floating above, Loliver frowned. Five? Eh, better than nothing. Ganondorf was sitting as far away as he could possibly get, on one of the sofas in the library. Luigi sat, wrapping a bandage around Lucas' forearm. Squirtle was lying forlornly on the ground.

Rosalina turned to the four on the sofas. "The spell worked." Lucas and Squirtle exchanged looks at this. Ganondorf looked at the authors like he was evaluating them, while Luigi just looked excited. The way Ganondorf was looking at them made Loliver nervous, and Utopia shifted slightly, the way he did was he was uncomfortable. Turning, Loliver watched Rosalina pull up a floor plan of Smash mansion. "This is the mansion. It has three floors, plus basement and roof. The ground floor contains the dining room, kitchen, living rooms and bathroom. The basement serves as part training room and part storage area. Second floor is bedrooms. There are nine rooms for forty-two people, so that's five to a room. Each has an attached bathroom. The third floor is the library and study areas, with a computer room. The roof has astronomy equipment."

Ganondorf took over, leaning forward. "The mind-controlled smashers have taken over the mansion, and we are going to need to kick them out quickly. Rosalina has managed to remove the Smash Balls - "

"What's so important about a Smash Ball?" Utopia asked. Ganondorf looked at him in disbelief. "They're sources of raw power. Our Final Smashes don't just come from nowhere. They require tremendous energy. When you break a Ball – we don't know why, but it empties the power into you, and self-destructs. If Tabuu got his hands on them, and tapped their energy without having to destroy it, he'd be unstoppable."

Rosalina took over again. "We need you to infiltrate the mansion and free any smashers found from the mind control. While I was summoning you three, Lucas found a book in the library that contained a recipe for freedom of mind control. Ganondorf and Lucas tested it on one of the smashers. It didn't work, but they identified that because of the strength of the mind control, you'll have to knock the enemy unconscious and then administer the potion."

"Why knock them unconscious first? Won't that give Tabuu more control over them?" Turquoise asked. Rosalina shook her head.

"Mind control forces the consciousness into a secluded area of the brain, where it can do nothing but use the senses and access memories. Removing motor functions allows the consciousness to fight back."

"Won't we have weapons? I'm not totally confident with my abilities yet." Utopia said. Rosalina nodded. "Please, follow me."

{-}

Utopia admired the black gauntlets over his stubby arms as the Comet Observatory zoomed through space, back to the Smash World. "For the last time, quit admiring the gloves!" Loliver hissed, adjusting the pair of flamethrowers strapped to his back. Turquoise looked amused. She had not chosen a weapon, but has instead decided to use her nine tails as whips and makeshift hands.

Utopia shrugged. "Sorry, but they're like Robin's gloves, but able to blast lightning!" Loliver rolled his eyes, and Turquoise snickered at them. The Observatory juddered to a halt, throwing Loliver and Turquoise. Utopia had instinctively floated at the sudden stop, flapping his wings to stay aloft. Looking down, he laughed.

{-}

"Your mission is to rescue the Smash Mansion. Lumas have reported that two smashers remain behind to guard it and their prisoner. Now go! I'll stay here to recruit more authors." Rosalina instructed, ushering a protesting Utopia into a drop pod. Loliver and Turquoise stood inside their pods, waiting. Tabuu had erected a barrier around Smash World to stop Rosalina from flying so dropping was their only option.

"Wait, wait, wait! How are we able to pass through the shield?" Utopia protested.

"Because the shield is designed to stop the Comet Observatory, not the pods, and the generator is in the mansion. We drop, remove the shield and fix anybody nearby. Then, Rosalina can come down instead of us having to drop repeatedly." Loliver answered.

Utopia stopped resisting and stayed still inside his pod. Rosalina stepped out of the room and counted to three, folding her fingers down to show the three inside the pods, before pulling the lever. Instantly, the three pods fell through the floor, which magically resealed.

_Next time..._

"_Great, we're trapped." Utopia hissed, thumping his head against the door behind him._

_..._

_Turquoise leaped to one side, spinning on the spot and lashing her nine tails across her assailant's face._

_..._

_Loliver swooped down and unleashed a raging Dazzling Gleam, blasting the area with light._


End file.
